Paper padding is used in large volumes for the packing of goods for shipping and serves for the protection of the good to be shipped. It has the advantage with respect to the likewise relatively widespread plastic padding with air bubbles that paper has a substantially better environmental compatibility. Machines for the manufacture of paper padding are already known in different embodiments.
Generally, a machine of this type can include a feeder store which consists of one or more rolls having single-layer or multilayer paper webs, a shaping device which shapes the paper webs by rolling in the side edges to form strips of padding, a connection device which connects the strips of padding in the central region by means of stamping, a cutting device which cuts padding off from the strips of padding, a drive device for the driving of the connection device and of the cutting device and a control which controls the machine in accordance with the settings.